Tavern
Taverns are drinking establishments found throughout the world of Daventry. Background One tavern in Port Bruce in Llewdor is run by the barmaid. Also two bandits spends much of their lives there drinking ale, and the tavern is also loved by Pirates. The tavern is on the north side of the pier in the town. The tavern serves both ale and rum. The bar is a rough-hewn slab of oak. Bottles of rum and wine sit atop shelves behind the bar. Kegs of ale line the wall. THere is also a little pot-bellied woodstove. A tattered, faded tapestry hangs next to a pair of rusty swords. Another Tavern was a pub in the town of Daventry is run by Julia. The two story building showed damage from the cataclysm. All of its inhabitants including Julia had been turned to stone by the cataclysm. To the left of the entrance was the bar counter from which Julia served her customers. Connor found some Leather Gloves underneath the counter, and some goblets as well. Behind her counter along the back wall, was shelves with several mugs, some dishes and a chest containing some gold. Near the shelves was a barrel containing the ale that Julia served to her custumers. Above her counter antlers and a dragon head had been hung up for decoration. A wooden chandelier hung from the ceiling of the tavern. Two rows of tables were set up along one wall where Julia's customers could eat or drink ale. Plates and mugs could be found on the tables. Finding that some of the ale mugs were unfinished he drank them getting a bit drunk in the process. On one of the tables was a chess set for customers to play. Next to the entrance was a third table set up for customers. On the wall near the entrance were two dart boards. Connor ignores them since he had no time for games. A ramp went up to the second story loft were two more tables were set up for customers. In one corner of the loft was a chest containing a Healing Crystal, which he took for any wounds he might receive later on during his quest to save the kingdom. Connor took the loot from the chest knowing Julia would allow him use her gold, in order to save Daventry. Both Julia's Servant and a Customer were turned to stone. The Purple Pig is the major pub in the town of Daventry (its unclear if its the same tavern that Julia would later run, although a woman did work for Hrothgar who might be Julia). Behind the scenes The building in KQ8 is known as the 'Pub' in the debug mode. While the tavern in KQ8 is supposed to be a pub within the town of Daventry, it is likely not the same one as the Purple Pig (but this is not clear either). Both are built on the town square, and squares have a town fountain. It's possible that KQ8's version of the town uses extreme artistic license and limited by technology. Both do appear to be intended to be Daventry's 'main pub'. category:Shops Category:Places (KQ8) Category:Places (KQ3) Category:Taverns